wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Garrow Goldenbrew
.. Early Life Garrow , pronouced GAH-ROW, lived in Goldshire as a farmer with his family of three brothers, his 'ma and pa' and his other three sisters. Garrow was the second oldest sibling, having a older brother. Garrow often went to Stormwind to work, to gain a few extra silver, this is where he met Fargus who become one of his oldest and best friends. He lived a peaceful life, travelling to towns such as Southshore now and again to socialize. Garrow still recognizes his days as a farmer the best he's had. Garrow enjoyed farming, he was one of the best farmers around, himself and his brothers constantly had rivalry over who could farm the best. The Goldenbrews usually farmed strawberries and potatoes, they sold the strawberries in the summer which gained them a good income, they used the potatoes in the winter to eat as well as sell a few for extra money and the like. It was like this for many years, Garrow always had dreamed about exploring the world and going on couragious missions, but he enjoyed his life and he wouldn't give it up so easily. Garrow was always rather oblivious to the outside world, he had heard about the Orc Invasion, like everyone had, but he didn't worry over it, he was confident that they'd be more than fine. The only time Garrow was shaky with the Orcs was when the King was assasinated, which almost made him join the army with his brother Blake, but in the end he stayed, he didn't want to become a killer. Garrow's father passed away, leaving it to his older brother to take charge. Garrow's older brother messed the farm up, destroying the Goldenbrew's income, Garrow was forced to leave the life of a farmer and decided to join the 7th Legion with Fargus, to live the life he had always pondered about. 7th Legion and Pre-Northrend Garrow went with Fargus to the Goldshire inn, where they met their officer Gabriel along with other recruits such as Laeyana and Volmer. Garrow was given his armour and a s word, the first time he had ever worn them. Garrow and the other recruits where placed on several tasks, such as training against each other in swordplay, which Garrow won a few, he had sometimes had stick fights with Rohan who always wanted to join the army, however these swords had alot more weight which he has to get used too. 'The Anonymous' They later found out that Gabriel was infact a 'wanted man', due to having being thrown out of the Argent Dawn because of several issues. However, Gabriel's division decided to try to help Gabriel with his problems, they hid him with the new name of 'Seymour' and where very successful in keeping him away from the eyes of the Alliance. Gabriel was searched for all over Stormwind, they usually hid in places such as abandoned houses and inns, which usually worked out for them. Gabriel sometimes met with a cloaked man, who Garrow didn't trust at all, Garrow attempted to confront the man but he slit just under his neck, making Garrow very injured and unable to speak for a few days. Garrow started to show signs of more of a 'military man' rather than his old farmer self, his muscles where bigger and he could use the sword with ease, soon enough he was an 'elite' of the 7th Legion. He started to understand the life of a soldier, and he was slowly getting used to it. Under a new name, Gabriel was called for by Wyrmbane at the docks of Stormwind, they where to be assigned a mission. 'Fighting the Demons' Garrow and the other members of the 7th Legion where ordered to help with the assault at the Sunwell, to fight back the deciever Kil'jaedon. To get there, hey travelled by airship from the dock in Stormwind city. Shortly aftwards, they landed on the Sunstrider Isles by a large gnomish dropship, what reminded Garrow of a large rocket with seats inside instead of gunpowder. Garrow, unlike some others, enjoyed the drop, exept the harsh landing. However, it would be wrong to say that Garrow was not nervous, this was the first time he'd ever seen demons and Blood Elves. The first task was too rid the surroundings of the Wretched, which where Blood Elves who had gone mad with their addiction, turning into monsters. After killing them, the 7th Legion as well as the others who had come to fight, stayed at the village near the Sunwells enterance for a few days, to get ready for the main assault. After a few days, Garrow, along with the other members of the 7th legion and members of the Horde assaulted the many demons that Kil'jaedon had summoned there. They encountered Kalecgos, who was being corrupted by a Dreadlord, they knew that they had to act quickly, attacking the Dreadlord swiftly they eventually helped Kalecgos restore to his normal form. Kalecgos told them about the Sunwell and the horrors ahead, and that his companion Madrigosa was up ahead somewhere. They made their way down the corridor, where they fought a pit lord Brutallus, who they had previously seen kill another Pitlord and Madrigosa. Brutallus was eventually killed by teamwork, the orc chieftain Garrock Dae'mash slicing the pit lords belly and killing it. They went through the many corridors to the Sunwell finding Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider and killing him; as the Prince of the elves was greatly weakened from the encounter before, it didn't take too long for them to end him. Afterwards, they started encountering many other demons such as Fel Elves, which they sliced through on their way to Kil'jaedon. Before witnessing Kil'jaedon, they where attacked by a Naaru called M'uru who had been corrupted, they had no choice but to sadly end the Naaru. As they got to the Sunwell, Teron Gorefiend was there, as he helped summon Kil'jaedon before flying away. Garrow defended Anveena as well as he could while Salentharial's Voidheart kept Kil'jaedon busy with his fight, Anveena sacrificed herself to weaken Kil'jaedon and he was eventually fought back into the Sunwell. 'A New Life' After the attack, the 7th Legion attended the Azerothian summin in Old Ironforge, where they discussed about the progression into Northrend. All the major faction leaders where there, from both the Horde and the Alliance, including factions such as the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade. Garrow was interested in how everything would turn out, he was getting to almost like the life as a soldier prior to his old life as a farmer. However, Gabriel wasn't and left the 7th Legion immidiatly afterwards. Garrow, Fargus, Laeyana and Volmer followed him elsewhere, their destination unknown. What would become of them? The Crows of War and Pre-Northrend Garrow went with Gabriel to a town known as Nocturan, which was infact a fully neutral town, to settle down with his new comrades. After a few days there, Gabriel decided to create a mercenary group called 'The Crows of War' which went for the highest bidder. After a few weeks and after gaining a few more members to the Crows, the towns lord Velestus who offered Gabriel the title Commander of Nocturan, and to lead the Crows together with Charlie, to serve as Nocturan's new army. Together with the Crows armies they took over a great part of Southshore. Everything was running perfectly until the shady anonymous person appeared once again. Garrow and other members of the Crows told Gabriel to stay away from him, but Gabriel did not. The Nocturan guard grew tired of the Crow's control over the town, and a civil war almost took place. The Crows of War was superior in numbers and took full control of Nocturan, without Velestus even knowing, and without hardly any violance whatsoever. The guard captain had to flee with many of his men whilst those who stayed joined Gabriels cause, the shady man became the new captain and so it was until Nocturan was sieged by the Forsaken. Another war broke loose, the Crows of War fought bravely against the Forsaken, but had to give up, they fled from the battlefield and the band was no more. Garrow left to Northrend with Gabriel, while they lost Volmer, Fargus and Laeyana. Garrow was slightly relieved from doing all the work with capturing criminals and the like. Check out the next part of Garrow's Progression: Northrend! Category:Characters